ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unknown Friend
is the 11th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on September 29th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "An Unknown Friend" Synopsis When Gomora finally materializes from Xio's Cyber Monster experiments, but refuses to listen, Daichi becomes obsessed with figuring out why. Plot One day, Daichi and Mamoru are seen testing out their 26th synchronization test on Gomora to turn him into Cyber Gomora (the same test that was seen in "A Voice From the Starry Sky") when they surprisingly witness that Cyber Gomora's power outpit hits 100%, allowing Cyber Gomora to fully materialize! However, shortly after Cyber Gomora appears, the Cyber Monster remains unresponsive to Daichi's orders. Suddenly while trying to order Cyber Gomora to move, Daichi is bombarded with memories of seeing his Parents being taken during the Ultra Flare accident from 15 years ago, as well as Demaaga's attack on Umezawa City, causing Daichi to pass out. Without any Brainwave Control over the Monster, Cyber Gomora disintegrates. The next day, Daichi awakens in the hospital to learn that he fainted due to overdoing his brainwave control over the Monster. Upon being able to move again, Capt. Kamiki order Daichi to get some rest as he feels that Daichi is becoming too focused on the Synchronization Tests. Despite Daichi's protests, Kamiki and the rest of Xio remain firm on their orders. Even Ultraman X starts to fear for Daichi's irrational behavior when talking to him privately. When he states that Daichi is possibly lacking an emotional outpit in order to get through to Gomora, Daichi tries to forcefully talk to Gomora through his X Deviser, only for Gomora to continue remaining silent, despite X's protest against Daichi not to force anything. Eventually, Asuna appears on the scene to try and reason with Daichi, stating that another possible reason as to why Gomora won't speak to Daichi anymore is simply because it just doesn't want to fight anymore, Suddenly before Asuna and Daichi can continue their conversation, Xio gets winds that four mysterious ships are headed to Earth from Space and are en route to land in Area T6-9. As Xio mobilizes and arrives to the area in order to intercept the ships, the ships suddenly combine to form the Robot, King Joe! Xio tries to fend off the Robot with their weapons, but King Joe's armor easily shrugs off their assault, and in the process, King Joe shoots down Hayato and Wataru in the Musketty, trapping them inside as King Joe closes in on them. Realizing that their friends are in trouble, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X, and the Ultra battles with King Joe instead. At first the battle seems to be at a standstill, but after King Joe begins taking advantage of its ability to separate and reform immediately to its advantage, Ultraman X quickly gets overpowered, even after using both his Zetton Armor and the Xanadium Beam, only for their attacks to miss. At one point, King Joe manages to pin Ultraman X and beats him down, only for its attention to then shift to Asuna, when she fires her Ultlaser at the Robot to distract it. As King Joe prepares to finish her off, Ultraman X gets in the way of its blast, taking the damage himself. Suddenly, Daichi (from inside of Ultraman X) then hears Gomora's roars. Daichi realizes that Gomora is trying to reach out to him, and a bright flash comes from Gomora's Cyber Card, enveloping Daichi and bringing him to a white void. There, Daichi again witnesses the memories of the Ultra Flare accident from 15 years ago, as well as Demaaga's attack, when he finally realizes that these memories are actually Gomora's memories. Gomora would not listen to Daichi earlier because Gomora was worried about Daichi's safety. As Daichi realizes this, Cyber Gomora appears before him, where Daichi informs Gomora that he will be okay, and that he needs his help for this battle. Listening this time, Gomora returns Daichi back to inside Ultraman X and a Spark Doll of Cyber Gomora appears before him. Activating the Spark Doll with the X Deviser, Cyber Gomora materializes in physical form and the Cyber Monster helps Ultraman X in fighting back against King Joe! This time, King Joe was no match for the combined might of Ultraman X and Cyber Gomora, and was ultimately destroyed by a combination of Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Ultraman X's Galaxy Cannon (an ability he gained from Ultraman Max in "X In Peril".) With the battle over, Cyber Gomora returns back into its Cyber Card in the X Deviser. Daichi later reunites with the rest of Xio, only for him to be chewed out by Capt. Kamiki for supposedly activating Cyber Gomora without their permission. In a reassuring epilogue though, Daichi reveals that during the 28th synchronization test for Cyber Gomora, he was officially cleared for usage by Xio, leaving Daichi to state that it was their desire to make friends with Gomora in order for him to fully materialize. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When King Joe is destroyed, its method of exploding is a reference to how it looked when it was destroyed by Ultraseven in its original appearance. Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes